Is My Chance Gone?
by friendbynote
Summary: This story should rot in hell. Shall be rewritten... someday...
1. Sheena Returns!

Is my Chance Gone?

Here is the full summary: Sheena is scarcely seen for 4 months, when she comes back, a man is with her...And Sheena is PREGNANT! Pairings are ZelosSheena. Yes, ZELOSxSHEENA, Shelos. Zelena. xD No one uses that pairing name.

I got the inspiration for this story when I was sick (And currently, still am) and waiting for school to get out so I could go out to play. xD Well, HERE IT IS! And you know what? I've started to wonder why my fics almost always start or at some point take place at Zelos' Mansion. xD

_Zelos' Mansion_

"Where has Sheena been...for 3 months!" Lloyd questioned Kratos.

"She comes. And she goes. For a few minutes. To get food, and water, and she slept here last week, but left in the morning." Kratos said.

"Well...Yeah. But still. She hasn't talked to us much or anything." Lloyd persisted.

"Hey! Everyone!" Zelos announced, running into the room. "Guess whos here!"

"Who? Who!" Lloyd asked excitedly.

"Sheena! She's back!" Zelos yelled, running to the door and opening it quickly. " 'Cmon! There's someone with her, too." He said, as he ran downstairs.

"Sheena is back! Let's go Kratos!" Lloyd yelled.

"That would be nice to see her again." Kratos finally answered.

"Ok! Let's go! I wanna try to get her to stay! Maybe she--" Lloyd was intterupted by...

"OH MY GODESS! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? YOU'RE--- OH MY GODESS!" A scream from Zelos echoed upstairs and father and son ran outside of the room.

Lloyd ran downstairs followed close by Kratos. "What happened Zelos?"

Kratos noticed a man with Sheena right away. Sheena was turned to face the man, and Zelos was facing them both, studdering random letters.

"Uh...Hey!" Sheena said. "How are you...Two?" She turned around.

"What the- Sheena! You...You're..." Lloyd joined the studdering Zelos.

"You're carrying a baby." Kratos finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...Yeah." Sheena reassured, somewhat hastily.

"Yes. Sheena is pregnant." The man said, putting his hand on Sheena's bulging stomach.

It's OVER! Yayness. REVEIW OR NO CONTINUATION!


	2. Tirips

**CHAPTER 2!**

"Oh, Goddess. Don't tell me you...had a baby...with him?" Zelos asked, all of his love, threatened of being washed away by Sheena's news.

"Yup. That's my baby." The man said dryly. "Oh. By the way. My name is Tirips Goshinbo."

Lloyd stopped studdering. "Tirips?" He said, a raised an eyebrow and a smile. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name." Tirips answered politely.

"May I ask how old you are, Tirips?" Raine asked, visually unfazed.

"I am 22 years old, two years older then Sheena." He smiled at Sheena, and she smiled back. "I was born and raised in Altimira and my sister...she died quite a while ago, actually." He frowned.

"You'd best not pressure him further, Professor." Kratos said.

"Uh...yes...Raine. Please leave him alone." Sheena said reluctantly.

"Sheena...Are you alright? You haven't used any of our names except for mine. It may be amnesia..." Raine frowned.

Presea and a flustered Genis came downstairs. "Sheena is pregnant. This man...What is your identity?" Presea asked. _This man..._ She thought _He...has a strange feeling emitting around him... And Sheena, too._

"I am Tirips. And Sheena is carrying my baby." Tirips said.

"Presea, you should really eat something." Genis said shyly.

"Ah. Yes. Thankyou, Genis." Presea responded.

"T-the...Royal Family is having breakfast at the food hall next door this morning...and I was...wondering...if...you could...go with me...just the t-two of us...alone." Genis blushed red.

"That would be plesant." Presea agreed, following Genis outside.

"Well. That was...nice." Sheena said. "But anyway, Raine, I'm not sick. It's probably just the pregnancy effects."

"Hm. Yes, that could be it. Forgive me, I jumped to conclusions."Raine answered, placing her hand on her chin to ponder this matter.

"It's alright. So. Hey, Zelos, Lloyd. How've you been?"

"Fine." Zelos responded. _Why is she being so nice to me? I mean, I have no problem with it, but it's not like her. Something is wrong. And... why is she acting so clueless?_

"Bored." Lloyd responded.

"Sheena," Zelos began "Is something wrong? You seem...uh...clueless." he put his arm up to his face, sheilding himself from an expected slap. It didn't come. _Ok. Something is DEFINITLY wrong. No slap. Not even an INSULT. Or even a RETORT._

"I don't think so. I feel fine, Zelos." Sheena responded.

"Sheena, do you know if the baby will be a girl or a boy?" Colette asked.

"It will be a girl." Tirips answered quickly.

"You don't have to SNAP at her!" Lloyd scolded.

"Uh...I think...I'm going to go outside." Sheena said.

When she had left, the MOMENT she left, Tirips turned around and threatening look plastered on his face. "Listen all of you, I WILL get my baby. And NONE of you will interfere." He scowled at all of them and left.

"What. An. Ass!" Genis yelled. "What NERVE. He acts nice around Sheena, but then treats us like dirt!"

"Yeah. Maybe he's worried." Lloyd said, looking out the door to find an angry Tirips staring at them. "Or maybe not."

Chapter is over. Sorry. But I'm trying to keep up with so many different fics. xD


	3. A Trip to the Park: Part One

**Is my Chance Gone?**

**Tirips is actually a spirit now. He died 20 years ago, and Sheena looks like his mother, so he put her soul into a bottle and she acts how he want her to. Later, Zelos faces Tirips in the colusieum, and wins. Then Sheena is without a soul and becomes blind with rage. She challenges Zelos and Zelos wins, then after he wins, a spirit comes from **

**Here is the full summary: Sheena is scarcely seen for 4 months, when she comes back, a man is with her...And Sheena is PREGNANT! Pairings are ZelosSheena. Yes, ZELOSxSHEENA, Shelos. Zelena. xD No one uses that pairing name.**

I got the inspiration for this story when I was sick (And currently, still am) and waiting for school to get out so I could go out to play. xD Well, HERE IT IS! And you know what? I've started to wonder why my fics almost always start, or at some point take place at Zelos' Mansion. xD

_Zelos' Mansion_

"Where has Sheena been...for 3 months!" Lloyd questioned Kratos.

"She comes. And she goes. For a few minutes. To get food, and water, and she slept here last week, but left in the morning." Kratos said.

"Well...Yeah. But still. She hasn't talked to us much or anything." Lloyd persisted.

"Hey! Everyone!" Zelos announced, running into the room. "Guess who's here!"

"Who? Who!" Lloyd asked excitedly.

"Sheena! She's back!" Zelos yelled, running to the door and opening it quickly. " 'Cmon! There's someone with her, too." He said, as he ran downstairs.

"Sheena is back! Let's go Kratos!" Lloyd yelled.

"That would be nice to see her again." Kratos finally answered.

"Ok! Let's go! I wanna try to get her to stay! Maybe she--" Lloyd was intterupted by...

"OH MY GODESS! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? YOU'RE--- OH MY GODESS!" A scream from Zelos echoed upstairs and father and son ran outside of the room.

Lloyd ran downstairs followed close by Kratos. "What happened Zelos?"

Kratos noticed a man with Sheena right away. Sheena was turned to face the man, and Zelos was facing them both, studdering random letters.

"Uh...Hey!" Sheena said. "How are you...Two?" She turned around.

"What the- Sheena! You...You're..." Lloyd joined the studdering Zelos.

"You're carrying a baby." Kratos finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...Yeah." Sheena reassured, somewhat hastily.

"Yes. Sheena is pregnant." The man said, putting his hand on Sheena's bulging stomach.

It's OVER! Yayness. REVEIW OR NO CONTINUATION!

**CHAPTER 2!**

"Oh, Goddess. Don't tell me you...had a baby...with him?" Zelos asked, all of his love, threatened of being washed away by Sheena's news.

"Yup. That's my baby." The man said dryly. "Oh. By the way. My name is Tirips Goshinbo."

Lloyd stopped studdering. "Tirips?" He said, a raised an eyebrow and a smile. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name." Tirips answered politely.

"May I ask how old you are, Tirips?" Raine asked, visually unfazed.

"I am 22 years old, two years older then Sheena." He smiled at Sheena, and she smiled back. "I was born and raised in Altimira and my sister...she died quite a while ago, actually." He frowned.

"You'd best not pressure him further, Professor." Kratos said.

"Uh...yes...Raine. Please leave him alone." Sheena said reluctantly.

"Sheena...Are you alright? You haven't used any of our names except for mine. It may be amnesia..." Raine frowned.

Presea and a flustered Genis came downstairs. "Sheena is pregnant. This man...What is your identity?" Presea asked. _This man..._ She thought _He...has a strange feeling emitting around him... And Sheena, too._

"I am Tirips. And Sheena is carrying my baby." Tirips said.

"Presea, you should really eat something." Genis said shyly.

"Ah. Yes. Thankyou, Genis." Presea responded.

"T-the...Royal Family is having breakfast at the food hall next door this morning...and I was...wondering...if...you could...go with me...just the t-two of us...alone." Genis blushed red.

"That would be plesant." Presea agreed, following Genis outside.

"Well. That was...nice." Sheena said. "But anyway, Raine, I'm not sick. It's probably just the pregnancy effects."

"Hm. Yes, that could be it. Forgive me, I jumped to conclusions."Raine answered, placing her hand on her chin to ponder this matter.

"It's alright. So. Hey, Zelos, Lloyd. How've you been?"

"Fine," Zelos responded. _Why is she being so nice to me? I mean, I have no problem with it, but it's not like her. Something is wrong. And... why is she acting so clueless?_

"Bored." Lloyd responded.

"Sheena," Zelos began "Is something wrong? You seem...uh...clueless." he put his arm up to his face, sheilding himself from an expected slap. It didn't come. _Ok. Something is DEFINITLY wrong. No slap. Not even an INSULT. Or even a RETORT._

"I don't think so. I feel fine, Zelos." Sheena responded.

"Sheena, do you know if the baby will be a girl or a boy?" Colette asked.

"It will be a girl." Tirips answered quickly.

"You don't have to SNAP at her!" Lloyd scolded.

"Uh...I think...I'm going to go outside." Sheena said.

When she had left, the MOMENT she left, Tirips turned around and threatening look plastered on his face. "Listen all of you, I WILL get my baby. And NONE of you will interfere." He scowled at all of them and left.

"What. An. Ass!" Genis yelled. "What NERVE. He acts nice around Sheena, but then treats us like worms!"

"Yeah. Maybe he's worried." Lloyd said, looking out the door to find an angry Tirips staring at them. "Or maybe not."

Chapter is over. Sorry. But I'm trying to keep up with so many different fics. xD

**Chapter 3!**

_**"**Why are you such an ASS?" Genis asked himself. "Why the HELL is he such a suck-up when Sheena is around, but then he's kind to everyone when she IS around!"_

_"Because he is not really after Sheena." He heard a voice from behind him. He turned to find his older sister, Raine. "What I think, is that he will wait until the baby comes and then leave Sheena."_

_"Humans...Why must they discriminate against even their own kind!" Genis yelled._

_"Calm down. And, Genis, my brother. Discrimination comes in all shapes and sizes. All colors, and sounds. It comes on land and sea; from people of past Sylvarant and past Tethe'alla. Female, or male, and...half-elves, humans and elves." She frowned at the last sentance in sadness._

_Genis frowned in the same way. "But, Raine..."_

_"Genis, people are who they are for a reason. Everything is for a reason. People fear what they cannot explain. So to cover up the fact that they are afraid...with hate." Raine replied solemnly. "You must be better then that. Hate is a strong word, and although they will hate and loathe you, they can't take your spirit away. Not if you keep it high. You need to be able to look down on people who discriminate against you because they are the ones who are weak. They cannot except the fact that they are afraid of your uniqueness."_

_"B...but Raine..." Genis sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, now. I have school tomorrow. They rebuilt Palmacosta. And now the school is even better!"_

_"Yes. Do well." Raine said kindly, in a soft tone._

_"I will." Genis smiled._

_"Good, I'm sure you will have no problem." Raine said encouragingly._

_"I know...but when it was destroyed, Mighty was killed in the chaos. I was so looking forward to going to school with him." Genis sighed, and slipped under the covers._

_"Good night, Genis, my dear brother."_

(That had nothing to do much with the plot, but I needed something to fill in the emptiness of the chapter.)

_The Next Day:_

The next day, Tirips and Sheena returned.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Sheena asked politely.

"We have a park?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, now we do, anyway. Where the Tower Of Salvation was, they used the land to build a park. It's huge!" Sheena said, smiling.

"A park? I've never been to one." Raine said.

"Nor, I." Kratos said.

Regal and Presea shook their heads.

"Where the tower of Salvation is?" Raine asked.

"Yeah." Sheena replied happily.

"THAT'S WRONG! THE GROUND WHERE THE TOWER OF SALVATION USED TO BE IS HOLY GROUND!" She hollered.

_Ruin mode...Crap. _Is what they all thought, excluding Raine of course.

"Professor, it was... EVIL holy ground!" Lloyd said.

"But Mithos... hmmm... Yes... THAT MAKES IT WORSE! IT'S A LANDMARK! THE CENTER OF THE WORLD A _PARK_? IT'S ABUSED! IT'S BOTH HOLY AND EVIL! THERE'S NEVER BEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT THAT I KNOW OF!" Raine shrieked.

"Well, if we go, you could make sure the park is 'worthy'." Lloyd said.

Genis stared at him. "What?" Lloyd asked.

"You actually said something inteligent!"

"Shutup, Genis."

"LET'S GOOO!" Raine shrieked, grabbing Genis and dragging him onto a Rheiard.

"I guess we should go then." Sheena said politely.

"Indeed," Tirips said happily. "I'll walk." he said, walking out of Zelos' mansion and heading northeast.

"LET'S GOOO!" Raine yelled in.

Everyone boarded their Rheiards, and Zelos flew as far away from Sheena as possible.

"Zelos, why are you avoiding me?" Sheena asked, flying a bit closer to Zelos.

"You're not the Sheena I know. Sure, how you used to be was a bit snappy, but that's what made you unique. Until you come back, Sheena... you're just _not _Sheena." Zelos said, avoiding eye contact.

"..." Sheena couldn't find anything to say, she was sad inside, but didn't show it. She _couldn't._

Chapter oooover! I hope you like it.

**Chapter 4!**

_The park..._

The group was


	4. Mithos and Martel?

**Chapter 4!**

_The park..._

The group was sitting on the swings, rocking back and forth having casual conversations. Except for Raine.

This WAS a site of a holy/evil ruin, after all.

And Zelos.

His crush WAS with some other man. And she WAS acting like a mix between Presea and Colette. Why not?

And Sheena and Sheena's weird boyfriend.

Times like this call for drastic measures!

What ARE drastic measures, you ask?

Good, old eaves-dropping.

_Hmm... dare I sink that low?_ Zelos thought, a twinge of guilt seeping into his mind.

..._Yes._

"Hey, hey, guys... and girls. I'm gonna look around." Zelos said, sitting up.

Not a sound.

_I'm still so LOVED._

Zelos tried to walk casually, but the tension... the PRESSURE. _There IS a chance that I would catch them making out... Eh! What am I saying?... baaaad things. ...To go back to the good old days. Even if it meant being slapped!_

His movements were choppy and he tried to stay quiet. He could hear voices.

"Mithos, you are not lying, correct?" Came Sheena's voice.

"Of course not! Why would I lie to you after I put you thorugh all that trouble? 4,000 years of trouble, actually." Said the voice Zelos assumed to be Tirips.

_Mithos? I thought his name was Tirips? We destroyed Mithos... Tirips... Tirips... Tir...ips... Wait, spelled backwards, that's...!_

"I was only kidding, my dear brother." 'Sheena' replied. "But still, Tirips is a rather funny name. It sounds like those pale carrots."

"Well, being dead for awhile gave me dumb ideas. But this was a good idea. It's 'spirit' spelled backwards, you know." Sheena nodded. "It seems you've retained a bit of that arrogant ninja's personality..." He hugged her. "But I'm so glad you're back... Martel."

_Martel?_

Martel hugged Mithos back. "I am, too. But, when will this pregnancy stuff stop? Will I really have a baby?"

"Well, no. The pregnancy, all of it was just a cover-up. I'll make the belly go away when we leave those idiots." Mithos let go of Martel. "You know that, right? Once it looks like you're going to have the baby, we run away. And then it just looks like 'Sheena' is madly in love with this man." He went to hug her again.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed from the usual brown to blue. "EEEYAAAH!" Martel screamed, pushing Mithos away and sending him flying. "EEEYAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP! GET... OUT OF MY BODY! Z-ZELOS!"

_She's back? She's calling for me?_

"Martel! No, you bitch! You won't take Martel away from me again!" A spark flew from Mithos' hand and flew thorugh the air towards Martel, who was writing on the ground. When it made contact, red jolts of electricity and she froze. "Stupid woman... taking over Martel's new body..."

Then, Zelos finally unfroze and ran in front of Mithos. The whole time he was stiff from surprise. But now, anger had taken over. "Stop it, Mithos!"

"Wha? Ah-hah! The traitor came crawling back to me, eh? How did you recognise me, human?" Mithos asked, his cocky, trademark smile crawling across his face.

"Because I can hear you _talking_, Mithos." Zelos said, slipping a hand on the handle of his weapon, a crystal dagger.

"Ah. It's a good thing I accept you back, otherwise, I'd have to kill you." Mithos examined Sheena's body which was now twitching inhumanly.

"I'm not coming back..." Zelos felt a twinge of fear, and decided that independance wasn't gonna win him this one. So, he made with calling for help. "Lloyd, I think you better get a look at this!"

"Traitor!" Mithos hollered, grabbing Sheena and transporting away.

At that moment, Lloyd and the others ran up beside Zelos. "Zelos, what's that matter?"

"Mithos..."

"Didn't we destroy Mithos?" Genis asked, refraining from calling Zelos an idiot.

"He came back, and Tirips... Mithos is Tirips." Zelos said, shaking a bit.

"And what of Sheena?" Kratos asked.

"The damn bastard took her. Sheena isn't really pregnant." Zelos shook more violently and hung his head so his face was not visable. "Sheena... is Martel."

"I do not understand," Presea said, interrupting. "Martel was a kind person, why is she going along with Mithos' plans?"

"Presea does have a point," Regal stated. "Martel was just and loving, I do not think she would agree taking any part in Mithos' plans."

"I don't know..." Zelos said, and stoped shaking. "But I _will_ save Sheena."

What an evil way to end a chapter. Hee. Well, I had to end it so I could update... Tah-dah! I just noticed now, that this story will probably only last a few more chapters. Before, the fact that Tirips, is a spirit... Before he wasn't originally Mithos, but just a lonely spirit come back from the dead and he impregnated (raped. HEY. I hate that kinda stuff but this is T RATED)Sheena because she looked the most like his sister. But then, if you expect a story to go one way, it probably will go the other.


End file.
